


Hard Days NIght

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: # Radiance anthology, Blood, Implied Violence, Murder Husband, becoming, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: Will's taking a small pause when working a hard days night of murder. Title inspired by the Beatle's song. It kept playing in my head as I worked on this as something Will sing/hum to himself as he worked.





	Hard Days NIght




End file.
